Letter to Luna
by Bella Notte Granger
Summary: A letter to Luna Lovegood. Set 7 years after the Final Battle


_This was written for a writing contest where we had to write a birthday letter from one HP character to another. This idea popped into my head rather quickly. This is my first fanfic so please be kind although any constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading :)_

* * *

><p>Dear Luna,<p>

Happy Birthday, my dear friend! Another year has come and gone. It's funny yet amazing how after everything that's happened during our years at Hogwarts, that we've somehow become friends. Thank you for giving my wife and me a chance to get to know you and your husband. It's been seven years since the Final Battle and I was hoping more people would see how much I've changed and matured. But if it's just you that sees it, then I'm ok with it. After what my family did to your family, I'm just grateful that you even gave me the chance to talk to you at the Ministry ball those years ago. It was quite the bit of fate that my wife and I were even there that night, since most people still look down on my family. But my in laws sort of forced us to go. I'm glad though because it gave us a chance to really talk and then eventually put the past behind us. You truly are an amazing person. You really do see people for who they really are and not what they try to pretend to be. Thank you for that. It truly is a gift.

Dad's become a bit of a miser since that fateful day at Hogwarts. He's afraid that one day the ministry will come knocking on the door and take all his possessions away to punish him for his previous acts. I told him that we were pardoned but he still lives in fear. I'm just glad most of the wizarding world has decided just to ignore us, although that's a rather big change for father, since he likes being in the center of everything. Now he's just glad that he still has a life to live, especially on outside of Azkaban.

So how is the search for the rare and endangered species coming along? I suspect you'll be finding more than even Newt Scamander has found. Although, being married to his son must come in handy, I'm sure. My dream of doing some good in this world is on a hiatus. I do have a cornucopia of ideas swirling in my head but seeing as our family status has been tainted, I will have to put those ideas on hold for a bit. I was thinking of getting in touch with Hermione Granger Weasley. She has lots of influence but I think maybe seven years is not long enough for certain wounds to heal. I don't think she'll give me the time of day. But that is something that I will have to deal with in time.

I was thinking, if you were back in town, that we could celebrate your birthday at our place. We just moved to a more permanent location. The last place we lived in just wasn't to our liking. But I think this new location is perfect for us. It's not a manor but it's ours. It's home. Mother's been by a few times, helping to fix it up some. It's nice to see her out and about. I think she's finally feeling like she can be a part of the wizarding world again. She is starting to become herself again. She did try to reach out to her only remaining sister, trying to mend their relationship. But with everything that has happened, that really isn't possible. She won't give my mother a chance. It's understandable, though. I don't think that relationship is reparable.

I surely hope you come back soon. It gets rather lonely around here. As you know, I don't hang out with the old crowd anymore. Not worth it. And no one else has really given us a chance, so we've just been holed up in our house. It sure would be nice to have a friend around again. It's not really that big of a deal except, well, we have some rather exciting news. We're pregnant! We're expecting our first child soon. It's a boy, naturally. I won't tell you any of the names we've thought of just yet. It'll be a surprise for when the baby is born. Don't tell anyone this, but I hope when he's old enough to go to Hogwarts, that he'll be sorted into Hufflepuff. I know that's weird coming from me. But he'll have enough prejudices against him once there. I think being a Hufflepuff will give him and us a fresh start, maybe. Although, Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad either. But wherever he is placed, we will be proud of him no matter what. And since he isn't born yet, we shall not dwell on which house he sorted into until that day.

Owl me first chance you get. I want to know how you are doing. Have fun. Find lots of exciting animals. And, most of all, stay safe. Happy Birthday again Luna and hope to be celebrating with you soon!

Grateful to be your friend,

Draco


End file.
